Broken Arrow
by FreeFallin15
Summary: In only one night, Casey's life gets turned upside down. What happens to her, and can anyone help her recover? Especially a certain someone? Rated M for a reason. Title is named after the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. Don't know why but while writing this I thought of that song and it sort of worked. Not a song fic though. I do not own LWD. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Took a little break from CBS drama to write Life with Derek! This used to be one of my favorite shows when I was younger. Reading the fan fiction for this show was really interesting, and it inspired me to write my own. The title is from Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott, it was the first song that came to mind as I was writing this.**_

_***** I do not own Life with Derek*****_

* * *

"Get off me!" Casey squealed.

Jordan didn't budge, and unfortunately for Casey, almost her entire dorm was at the party that they had just come from; so no one could hear her screaming. The only person still in the building was a girl with her headphones on in the lobby, which was down the hall a ways. She had hoped someone would come by, but as of right now, she was stuck. She wasn't strong enough to push Jordan off of her. He was the wide receiver for the football team, and he had her pinned on her bed. He was kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. Before she knew it, her shirt was on the floor.

"Jordan! Stop, please." Casey was close to tears as more of her clothing came off. She wasn't ready to do this. Not tonight, and thanks to this, if she made it out, not with him.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe he had just broken up with Amanda, but it had to be done. They were at a party for her dorm and things just…got out of hand. She flew off the handle. She started tearing her own clothes off, in front of everyone. Derek didn't do drunken girls (and not that type of do either, he didn't _handle_ drunken girls). Sure, he could get drunk, but seriously? This was the third time in two weeks she couldn't control herself. Even for him, that was too much, and he couldn't take it anymore. Besides, she'd find a replacement in no time.

He started the long walk back to his dorm. He was tired and disoriented; thankful he had only taken one drink and wouldn't be suffering from it in the morning.

Belatedly, he wondered where Casey had gone. He saw her leave with Jordan, and as far as he could tell, they were both sober. He smirked thinking that Casey had taken him to her dorm. Soon enough, the smirk had turned into a frown when it finally struck him that he would never be good enough for her. As much as he tried, he just wasn't good with her type. But oh, how he wished he was. Casey was perfect. She was also the only girl that put up with him for the longest period of time and still talked to him. Maybe it was to scream and yell at him, but that still counted as words coming out of her mouth to him.

Speaking of words coming out of her mouth, as he passed by her dorm, his heart sunk. She was yelling something. And this was _way worse_ than anything he had ever gotten out of her. No. Jordan was…going too far.

He ran up to the door to the lobby. It was locked, of course, but there was a lone girl reading a book with headphones on. He had never understood how girls could listen to music _and_ read at the same time, but never mind that now. Casey was in trouble. He started screaming and banging as loud as he could. When that didn't work, he tried jumping up and down. After that also failed, _man this girl was going deaf if her music was _that_ loud_, he began pulling on the door, knowing it would make noise. That worked. She got up and peered at him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't live here…" she said, skeptically.

"I know, but there's a girl about to be raped in there…" he pointed, "So please, let me in."

She looked at him like he was mad, "I'm not letting you in, I don't know why you just told me you were about to rape somebody…"

Derek smirked, "Do I look like I need to rape anybody? I wasn't talking about me! Take out your stupid earphones and listen!" he pointed to Casey's dorm again.

Her eyes widened as she heard Casey squealing and she opened the door, stepping to the side and then running back to her dorm.

Derek barged in, and it looked like he was just in time as Jordan had Casey's clothes off from the waist up and he was working on her pants.

"Get off her." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Casey couldn't believe this was happening, she closed her eyes. All she wanted was to be out of there. She wasn't sure how she was going to sleep here after this. She hoped he was planning on using protection, _at least_. But at the rate he was going, it was highly unlikely.

That's when she heard her door crash open and someone say, "Get off her." Through gritted teeth. Her eyes flew open. It was Derek. Words couldn't describe how glad she was to see him.

When Jordan didn't budge, Derek grabbed the back of his neck and literally threw him off of Casey. When Derek had turned around, Casey flew off the bed and grabbed a shirt, that just so happened to be Jordan's. _Anything was better than nothing right now._

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" Jordan yelled, once he caught himself, leaning on a dresser for support.

"That's funny, I was just about to ask you the _same thing_." Derek was furious.

"Oh, I get it, someone's jealous 'cause I was about to bang his hot sister."

Derek laughed. If he didn't laugh he was going to kill this son of a…

"Step-sister." Casey interrupted, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Oooh, wearing my shirt. Damn you look good in my clothes, but that isn't supposed to come until afterwards…" He walked back over to the bed, but Derek stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so." Derek said, putting a hand up.

"Dude. You should just leave. She was _enjoying_ it."

"No, you thought I was enjoying it! You almost raped me!" Casey yelled, still on the bed, but leaning up against the headboard so she could be as far away from Jordan as possible. They were at the foot of the bed.

Derek could feel his blood boiling. "Get out. Now." He said again, through gritted teeth.

"Or what? I'm not scared of a puny hockey player."

Derek laughed again. "Cute. Now are you through with attempting to intimidate me? Get out. I won't say it again."

That's when Jordan tried to punch Derek. Derek caught it though, and squeezed his fist until Jordan was on his knees, begging him to stop. The moment Derek let him go; Jordan swung his legs and kicked Derek in the side of the knee. Derek fell to the ground. Jordan stood up and started kicking Derek.

Casey grabbed the heaviest textbook on her desk and tried to hit Jordan with it, but he caught it.

"Now _that's_ cute." He said, ripping the book from her hands and throwing it to the side. He grabbed Casey's wrists and threw her up against the wall, before she could react; he was already biting her fiercely along her neck. She was sure he was going to leave marks. But maybe, that's why he was doing it. Her body was betraying her and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Aw….come…on…baby…let…it…out" he breathlessly said in between kisses. When she didn't move, he slapped her across the face – making her lip bleed slightly, and she gasped.

"There, that's better." He never stopped kissing her.

She looked at Derek who was on the floor. She had no idea where Jordan had kicked him, but it seemed like he was unconscious.

_Come on Derek! I have never known you to ever lose a fight!_ She wished he could hear her. She wanted to scream to him but was afraid of what Jordan would do. He was already grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"You look hot in this, but it's in my way." And within the blink of an eye, it was off. In the small break, Casey tried to cover herself, but Jordan grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head.

Suddenly, he was leaving bite marks all over her chest. She was extremely disgusted. She tried to look down at Derek, but he wasn't on the floor anymore, he was right behind Jordan.

_How did he? When did he?_ Casey didn't care, as long as he got him off her.

Derek grabbed Jordan's neck, contemplating if Casey was worth going to jail for. Once again, Derek threw him to the side of the room, but this time, there was no chance Jordan could stop himself from falling.

"Ah, back for more, I see…" Jordan came at him again, and this time, instead of catching him, Derek dodged the oncoming punch and landed one of his own. Jordan flew backwards, and recoiled, but not before Derek had gotten two more in. Derek took him and threw him to the floor, where he started kicking him.

"This one's because you kicked me." He jabbed him right in the leg.

"This one's because you slapped Casey." He got him right in the other leg.

"And this one…is because you wanted to rape her." Derek felt himself flinch as he kicked Jordan where he knew it would hurt. Jordan was doubled over in pain. Derek picked him up and practically threw him out of her room. He hoped that girl had stayed in her dorm.

Derek went to Casey. Thankfully, she had once again put a shirt on, but this time it was her own.

"I'm so sorry I was so late. I didn't realize…" he hugged her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You couldn't have known. And it's my fault anyway, I invited him back here…I guess I should have been willing to go all the way…" Casey averted Derek's eyes.

"No! Hey! Stop talking like that! Almost getting raped is NOT your fault! It's his, all on him. He should've respected you enough to stop, but he didn't. He made the choice, and it was because he _wanted_ to."

"But that's the thing Derek, I kind of wanted to too, then I got cold feet. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't get off me…" she was still averting Derek.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me!" He pulled her chin up, "This is _not_ your fault, do you understand that? The _moment_ a woman says stop, a _true man_ would stop. It doesn't matter if you all of a sudden changed your mind or not."

That's when she kissed him. The kiss lasted for almost a minute when Derek pulled away.

"Casey…no…" he said a little out of breath.

"Why not? Because I won't put out?" Casey asked, almost in a whisper as tears were welling up.

"No, that's not it at all." Derek knew this behavior all too well. He doesn't do this 'traumatic trying to forget by moving on way too quickly' stuff either. But what he said shocked both himself and Casey, "Because you can do better than me."

Casey let out a little laugh, "That's not true. I pick guys who are _worse_ than you. Haven't you caught on yet?"

Derek looked at her a little confused.

Casey continued, "I've been trying to get your attention for a while. That's why I dated Sam, Truman, Max, and worst of all, Jordan. They're all 'just like you' or close to you. I could tell that you liked me, and the truth is, I kind of like you too. That's why I got cold feet tonight. I couldn't go through with it. I didn't want Jordan. I want you. And now that you've saved me…"

Derek decided to shut her up, with a kiss. He hated it when she babbled on and on anyway, but now he had the best way to quiet her.

Unlike Jordan's, Derek's kisses were softer, more gentle – as if he didn't want Casey to break. Jordan's kisses were hungrier and he didn't care if he broke her – that was evident. She grabbed the back of Derek's neck and started playing with his hairline there. He, in turn, grabbed her waist and suddenly her back was against a wall, again. She didn't mind this time.

The longer they kissed, the deeper it got, and when they finally broke apart, they both were out of breath. Casey had no idea where her confidence was coming from, but she suddenly began to kiss Derek's neck.

"Casey…don't…not…tonight…" Derek was almost losing consciousness. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why not? You want it, and I want it; so we should do it."

He smirked, "Apparently I've been a bad influence on you, and given you a bad image of myself. Here's the thing, we are _not_ going to start this relationship this way. And second, you need some time to think, recover. Read a book or something, but I'm not doing it with you tonight."

"Wow. Did the great Derek Venturi turn down a girl?"

"Oh, please, I turn down girls all the time."

"Not girls who are trying to sleep with you." Since they were apart now, Casey crossed her arms and looked like she had already won the argument.

"That's not true. I've only slept with Sally. All the rest of them threw themselves at me, but I like a challenge." He smirked as Casey blushed at him calling her a challenge.

"Oh, really? I challenge you, do I?" She narrowed her eyes and smirked, arms still folded in front of her.

"Are you kidding? It was a challenge not to make fun of you, which is why I failed miserably at that most of the time." He smiled and she glared at him. He continued, "It was a challenge not to prank you, which is why I also failed at that." She continued glaring at him as he went on, "But most importantly, it was a challenge watching you date all those losers when I wasn't allowed to tell you that you could do better. You still can."

_Here we go again…_ Casey thought, "Hey, do you think if I really wanted to act on that that I would still be standing here? Don't you think I would have chosen the 'better' guys? But most importantly, don't you think I would have stopped tolerating you if you didn't challenge me too?"

Their faces were now inches apart again as she walked over to him, Derek smiled at her last comment, and they kissed, for the third time in two hours.

"So where do we go from here?" Casey asked when they broke apart.

Derek gave her another confused look, and she clarified, "We're going to look pretty weird as dating step-siblings…"

"We don't have to tell people right away, if you don't want to."

"Oh, I'll be sure to take care of that…" Jordan said from outside of their door, rubbing his hands together. He had heard everything that went on. He limped away, dead set on revenge.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Ahaha. I actually really enjoyed writing this. Let me know if you want me to continue! And, if you haven't already, and like Greg and Morgan be sure to check out my CSI fan fictions Waiting for Superman, and When the Past Comes Back. Read and Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I decided on a chapter 2…hope y'all like it! Oh, and thanks to those users && guests who read the first chapter and were (possibly) waiting patiently for this. It really does mean a lot to me!**_

* * *

"Sooooo, how was last night?!" Casey's roommate, Kelsi asked.

"Hmm?" Casey was in a daze…all she could think about was Derek. Actually, that was almost all she could _ever_ think about.

"Last night, you know, Jordan. Must've been pretty good considering you keep zoning out." Kelsi had a big smile on her face. She had no idea.

"Oh, um, yeah, Jordan and I didn't work out. I broke up with him last night." Casey averted her eyes.

"Wait, so you brought a guy back to our dorm, just to break up with him?" _Was she defending him?_

"Well, a lot more happened in between that, but yes, I don't want to see him ever again."

"Wow!" Kelsi laughed, "What could the guy possibly have done to get that type of horrible treatment…"

Casey was furious, and she let Kelsi have it. "For your information, he almost raped me!" Casey couldn't help it, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Instead of backing off though, Kelsi kept on plowing. "What do you mean he almost raped you? You obviously wanted it if you brought him back here! God, Casey, don't you know anything about men?!"

Casey's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. "What the _hell_?! Do you _hear_ yourself! Bringing a guy back to your dorm does _not_ always mean a girl wants to have sex with him…"

"Yes, you did. You told me you did. What happened? Did you get cold feet? Couldn't go through with it? I always knew you were a little dork, but I didn't think you were a prude too. You should have just let him have you…"

The tears were falling, but Casey still had her voice, "While he was drunk and treating me like a blow up doll? I don't know what kind of sex _you_ have, or maybe you like it that way, but I'd like to remember it in the morning, and be treated like a woman during it." Casey threw whatever she had had in her hands on her bed and stormed out of her own room.

* * *

Derek grabbed his hockey stuff. He didn't have practice today, but he wanted to get out of his apartment and do something productive.

_Yeah, 'cause that sounds a lot like me._ He thought.

There were boxes throughout his living room and he was glad to be getting rid of his roommate. His roommate, Ryan, was moving into his girlfriend's apartment. If everyone in his family thought Derek was a slob, they should've seen this guy. Even _Derek_ did the dishes every once in a while, cleaned, swept, and his room was…somewhat orderly. Ryan, however, Derek was sure he had never done dishes in his life, he couldn't use a broom to save his life, and his room…well…his room had looked like a typhoon hit it. And yes, Derek meant typhoon because Ryan spilled whatever drink he had had that night _every night_ after he got so drunk that he would randomly pass out while still holding his drink. It probably smelled like a dump, but Derek always closed Ryan's door so it wouldn't ruin the rest of the apartment. Thankfully, Ryan had been spending most of time at his girlfriends after he had gotten all of his stuff boxed up.

Derek was also a little excited to have a spare room. He could have Edwin come stay with him when he got _really_ lonely, or maybe even his Smarti. Even though, she was a little older now… maybe not. Either way, he was going to enjoy having the place to himself for a little while.

At the rink, Derek was alone, so he decided to just throw on his skates and mess around on the ice for a little while. He did laps until that got boring, then he went full speed from side to side, but that got boring pretty quick too. He grabbed his stick and his school-issue puck (for in case any of them wanted to get some free shots in), and started shooting at the net.

That's when his teammate Connor came in. Derek sort of liked Connor, he reminded him of Sam. Minus the crush on his sister, of course. He wasn't sure what type of girl Connor wanted, and while Connor was smart grade wise, like Sam his street smarts lacked. Derek figured that's why Connor hung out with him…

Connor threw on his skates and quickly met Derek on the ice.

"Derek…uh…have you been to the cafeteria today?" Connor scratched the back of his head. There was something to say that he wouldn't…or didn't want to.

"Uh, no. I actually skipped breakfast this morning. Didn't feel like going. Why? What'd I miss?" Derek smirked, wondering if another girl had made herself puke in the bathroom and come out with it all over her face. _Really, didn't girls look in mirrors?_

"Alright, I guess someone should tell you before you find out the hard way. Jordan told everyone you banged your step-sister, Casey, last night. He also said that you two have been having a thing going for a while, and that Casey cheated on him with you, her step-brother. He also made a point to make the last part sound very disgusting. A couple of the guys started laughing, and he continued calling Casey a slut…among other things."

Derek laughed, but that wasn't going to work this time, he really _was_ going to kill this son of a…

"So that's his big plan for revenge? And his stupid goons are falling for it too, huh?"

Connor laughed too. He was surprised, but relieved that Derek started laughing. Although, he figured it was a defense mechanism to not lose all different types of control.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a little break from hockey and head to the cafeteria…" Derek replied.

"You want back up?" Connor asked. But there was just a hint of wonder whether it was true or not. Either way Connor didn't care. He liked both Casey and Derek and knew that they were step-siblings at the age of fifteen/sixteen. He also knew that they probably had never seen each other as brother and sister. It was very easy to figure out if you ever saw them together. The way the fought, talked, walked, and laughed. But what really gave it away, was the way Derek looked at her. She sometimes had that look in her eyes too...but he could tell Derek really had fallen for her. And, what could Connor say? He couldn't blame him, but he knew it would have been a lost cause going after Casey. So he pretended not to be interested in her.

Derek shrugged, " I don't need it, but if you want to come watch the fun, I wouldn't blame you."

They both gathered their things, threw them in their respective cars and walked the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

_**What'd y'all think? I know I kinda took Derek out of character a little, but he is in college and older now! Maybe he's matured slightly? I would hope so. And I hope y'all liked it. Please read and review! This story's not getting as much as I would like and it's slightly discouraging. :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So…here's the third chapter! I'm thinking about writing a lot more now that school has ended for Christmas break! It's about time. Speaking of which…**_

Casey ran into the bathroom as soon as she got in the front doors of the cafeteria. Maybe some food would make her feel better, but first she had to make herself look presentable. She still couldn't believe the way Kelsi acted.

_ What was her problem anyway?_

That's when Casey remembered. Kelsi was Jordan's ex. Casey wasn't exactly sure how it ended, but she should've seen the signs all along. Kelsi _hated_ Jordan, but Casey was pretty sure Kelsi hated her even more after she started going out with him.

Casey wanted to slap herself. _How could I have been so dumb?!_

She exited the bathroom. She just wanted to get something to eat. Maybe make herself forget about last night…well…the beginning of it anyway.

She was pretty sure she would _never_ forget how it ended.

She walked up to the long counter where the food was put out like a buffet with a couple of the kitchen staff behind it and grabbed a tray. She quickly went down the line finding nothing good but a salad, a chicken thigh, and some mashed potatoes. She put a little gravy on her potatoes and turned around to find a seat.

She quickly picked one in the very corner of the cafeteria and stared out the window. For whatever reason, the table that was only supposed to have two chairs had three. Casey didn't feel like fixing it. Under normal circumstances, she would have, but right now…at this moment…she didn't want to. She just let it be.

She had no sooner started eating when Jordan and his "goons" walked up to her.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, don't you know eating all that will make you fat? Or should I say, fatter than you already are?" His posse started laughing.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Really, Jordan, what are you in high school or something?" She kept eating.

They all stopped laughing, and Jordan leaned down. Casey was slightly intimidated, but absolutely refused to show it. He got her once, he'll be a fool for trying it twice.

He grabbed the fork out of her hand and slammed it on the table. "Didn't you hear me? I told you not to eat that or you'll get fatter?" he said, loud enough for almost everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

Casey glared. Not at Jordan, but at her plate, and the fork where he had slammed it down. After mentally killing him three times, she stood up to meet him at eye level. "Really? Fatter? Oh, so _that's_ why you were getting ready to _rape_ me last night! What's the matter? Afraid you can't get a skinny girl to screw?" Casey cocked her head to the side and smirked to emphasize her point. His posse turned on him and they snickered. He stood there, dumbfounded, and she started feeling like a cheesy cartoon. She grabbed her food and walked away.

And Derek had never been more proud of his keener step-sister.

LWDLWDLWD

Derek grabbed the door to the cafeteria open and walked inside. He was looking for Jordan and suddenly saw him peering over Casey. He was about to go over there and shove Jordan's own foot up his…

Before he could even finish the thought, Connor stopped him. "D, I know what you're thinking, and don't do it. Look at her face, she's not hurt, or ready to cry. She's ready to … kill him."

That's when Derek got a good look at her face and realized - Connor was right.

Casey stood up, and ripped Jordan a new one, "Really? Fatter? Oh, so _that's_ why you were getting ready to _rape_ me last night! What's the matter? Afraid you can't get a skinny girl to screw?"

Then she did the unthinkable.

She cocked her head.

And smirked.

Just like Derek.

And Derek had never been more proud of his keener step-sister.

Connor started laughing immediately, and Derek also smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

He always knew he had taught her well.

That's when Jordan set his sights on Derek and Connor.

"Back for more, are we?" He started walking toward the two of them as though he was the biggest guy on the planet.

_Maybe the biggest ego on the planet. And Nora thought _I_ had a big ego! _Derek thought.

"Not really, but if you liked losing round one that much, then sure. I'm always up for a non challenge." Derek shrugged and Jordan took him off guard – punching him in the jaw.

Suddenly all eyes were on them and this, Derek thought, was definitely just like high school. Pointless, but Derek could use a little excitement right now.

And getting to kick this prick's ass again was definitely a huge bonus.

So he smirked, rubbing his jaw, "I hope you liked the one free shot you're ever going to get in your life. My turn." Derek faked a right hook to the jaw and instead struck him in the gut with his left. Jordan flew back, but Derek approached again, and grabbed the back of his head, bending him down and brought his right knee to almost where he had connected the punch only minutes ago. Jordan was doubled over, but Derek wasn't through with him yet. Derek grabbed him by the hair on his head.

"So, have you had enough yet? 'Cause pretty soon this 'puny' hockey player is going to make it so you have to retire from football."

Jordan spit blood – right in Derek's face. Derek instantly let go of Jordan, and was wiping his face off in slow motion. When he thought he had gotten all the blood, he stared at his hand, and started laughing. This defense mechanism, however, was failing miserably these last couple times.

After a certain thought came to his head, he started laughing uncontrollably. "Really? You were losing so bad, that you had to resort to spitting in my face?" Suddenly almost the whole cafeteria was laughing along with him.

Jordan was fuming. And he still had one trick up his sleeve. "You know," he started, wiping off the blood on his own face, "you fight pretty good for a guy who can only get his _sister_ to screw."

That did it.

Derek snapped.

But _not_ in the way that was expected.

He smirked, but not his _trademark_ smirk. More like the _I've got somethin' up my sleeve too_ smirk. "First of all, she's not my sister. And she never can be either. There is one little word you keep missing. _Step-_sister. You're just mad because she turned you down, so you had to _try _and rape her, but I stopped you. You poor, poor sexually frustrated bastard. When was the last time you even had a girl who was _willingly_ to do _anything _with you?" Derek shot an eyebrow up and crossed his arms over his chest.

The whole cafeteria gasped. Some because they were listening to Derek, some because they had heard the last line and were choking on the mouthful they had just taken and were now laughing, and then Jordan's posy just gasped – because they didn't think anyone had the audacity to stand up to Jordan, much less beat him at his own game.

Jordan…well…he just stood there. Dumbfounded. Seething.

He had finally met his match.

And his match had won the war.

LWDLWDLWD

"You're Casey, right?"

Casey had walked straight out of the cafeteria. How could she stay in there? After what Jordan had said about her? _To_ her? No. She'd rather be in the library. Where she was supposedly safe. At least no one could talk to her. It was supposed to be quiet.

Then again, this girl wasn't really listening. Casey was trying to read a new mystery series she was really getting into, and there were a lot of books in it. Thankfully she planned on camping out in the library so she wouldn't have to see Jordan.

_Anybody_ would know Jordan doesn't come to the library.

"Um…why?" Casey asked.

"You're the one with the hot step-brother? …"

Casey's thoughts cut her off, "Great…another Emily-case. I wonder if I can make that a legit syndrome…" She was brought back to reality by what the girl said next.

"…or so they say, I don't really see taken guys as attractive, much less hot."

_Taken? What?_ "Wait, what do you mean taken?"

_**Cliffhangerrrr…haha. But don't worry. I won't be away for too long. Read and Review please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So…here's the fourth chapter! Sorry it took me so long to publish…I rewarded ya for the wait…I hope….**_

_**Just to clariy:**_

_Any time words are just in italics, it's either a thought or a flashback from either Derek or Casey._

_**Bold and italics means it's directly from me.**_

**Just bold is now a text message. And sorry, I don't really use abbreviations in my texts anymore so they don't either. **

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

_Leave it to me to find another Kelsi…in the one place on campus I would've thought I was safe!_ Casey belatedly refrained from giving herself a facepalm.

Then she realized the girl was laughing.

"What's so funny? And what do you mean _taken_?"

The girl abruptly stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Relax, honey, it was more of a question…aren't you two…"

Casey quickly cut her off, "What?! Me and Derek?! No!"

That was when the librarian came running from her desk and put her finger over her lips in the motion of a sharp "Shhh."

Casey's mouth dropped. Never in all her years of visiting the library has she ever been told by anyone to be quiet. Let alone the librarian!

Except for that _one time_ she was with Derek.

He had begged to come with her because he thought there might be some hot girls studying.

_"Since when does anybody with your definition of 'hot' study?"_ _Casey had asked him._

_ Derek looked dumbfounded for a second. He obviously didn't anticipate that question._

_ "Well, it's obvious I don't have any time to study. Thought it might be a good idea to find a girl that does." Then he smirked at her._

_ "I believe you stand corrected."_

_ Derek curiously glared at her, but when he didn't say anything, she continued._

_ "If you quit using the head in your pants so much, the head on your shoulders might not be suffering." _

_ And Derek's mouth dropped._ _Did _Casey_ really just say that?!_

_"Whoa! Casey!"_

_ Casey smiled, grabbed her bag and headed out the door._

_ Derek had followed in the Prince, and when he arrived at the library, like a little boy…or maybe just to embarrass Casey, he screamed, "Hey, Casey!"_

_ Ironically, Casey had never been more embarrassed in her life. Especially when the librarian came over to the table and put her index finger over her lips making a noisy "Shh" sound…_

Casey snapped back to reality when she realized the girl was snapping her fingers in her face. She glared at the girl.

"Lost you there for a second…where'd you go anyway? Thinking about Derek?" The girl's eyes lit up and she was wearing a devilish grin.

"Look," Casey started, silently, "I've already had a Derek crazed friend. I don't want or need another. So if that's the only reason you're talking to me now, you might as well move on."

The girl snickered. "I'm not here because I want Derek. I told you, he's taken, a lost cause. What girl sets herself up for heartbreak besides your lost puppy friend?"

Casey furrowed her brows, "Back up. Why do you keep saying he's taken? Derek's single. At least, last time I knew, not that we talk about each other's relationships much…I guess it's possible he could have one and I didn't find out about it…"

"Casey." The girl put a hand up, "You're rambling…"

"Right, sorry. Answer my question. Derek's not taken, and if he was, how would you know?"

"You're joking right? Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? Oh of course not, because you're never looking. Or paying attention anyway. You're so busy trying to run away from your Jordan problem you don't see the Derek solution. Which leads me to my second point, why he all of a sudden Derek comes to your rescue when that dumbass Jordan gets a hold of you? Or how about this one, why were you even _dating_ Jordan in the first place? Because my guess is that you were trying to _replace_ Derek."

The girl smiled when she finished and saw the horror written on Casey's face.

Horror because the girl was _right_. Casey couldn't believe it. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize it was true. Jordan, Truman, Max…hell even Sam! She dated her step-brothers _best friend_.

She wondered how much it actually killed Derek to watch that.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Casey was surprised that didn't come out all squeaky and high-pitched.

"Oh, really? You're so oblivious, you probably don't even realize that Kelsi only despised you because Derek wants you. She wants Derek. Are you just that ignorant or purposely ignoring this?"

_Who the hell is this girl and why is she insulting me?_ "Okay." Casey stood up. "I don't know who you are, and I don't really care. Just shut up and leave me alone." Casey grabbed her stuff and almost stomped out the door.

* * *

Lunch and classes went by slowly.

As they always did.

And also, as usual, Derek was texting Connor almost the entire time.

_Who pays attention anyway?_

Then, for no apparent reasons, he flashed back to what Casey had told him back when they were in high school and she was headed to the library…to study…again…

_"If you quit using the head in your pants so much, the head on your shoulders might not be suffering."_

She had missed it that day.

And she _still_ missed it every day.

What could he possibly do to get her attention?

He'd saved her from Jordan countless times.

_Does Casey really think I just happened to be walking by her place? Come on. Not even Casey's that naïve…_

No, in reality, Derek had purposefully passed by her dorm room.

He had to know if he had officially lost her to that meat head.

And Derek's family thought _he_ never studied. Derek doubted this guy even owned the necessary textbooks…

_What does Casey see in him anyway?_

_ Doesn't she realize she could do so much better?_

Then probably the worst thought in the world struck him.

_And definitely way better than me…_

* * *

_**Thought about ending the chapter there…but realized that would be mean! And I took a lot longer with this update than I should have…all for a sucky chapter? I don't think so….**_

* * *

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts at his phone vibrating. It was that blonde girl he was talking to earlier before he left the cafeteria…

If only he could remember her name. The only reason he knew it was her was because of her phone number.

Derek then realized that he should've corrected Casey by saying,

_"No, if only I could remember my school work like I can remember phone numbers, _then_ the head on my shoulders wouldn't be suffering." _

Yeah, that would've worked pretty well.

He hated how he always came up with great comebacks…way after the fact.

**Hey, what's up sexy?**

Derek had no choice but to smirk that this girl had called him sexy and she had barely gotten a glance at him.

**In class…not that I care…you?**

Belatedly, he hoped she wasn't expecting a nickname back…girls usually didn't like it when guys called them sluts…but hey, this one might. After all, she did give herself the reputation…

**Lol. About the same. What are you doing later?**

_Was she really asking him out?_ Derek really didn't care for things working out this way. He liked doing the asking. He wasn't really sure why though. He just did.

He also did the dumping. For the record.

This girl…didn't deserve either. She wasn't his type.

He needed an excuse. And fast.

He didn't respond.

The bell rang, signaling that the one hour and forty-five minute class period had finally ended.

Derek grabbed what little stuff he had actually brought with him and left the classroom.

He had no idea where he was going, but he was in no hurry to be anywhere. He didn't have a class for a while now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Connor…pathetically out of breath.

"Dude! Why are you practically running? Did you see a ghost?"

"I wasn't running…"

"Oh, yes you were. You turned a pale white after reading someone's text message and then you stopped replying to me."

"How do you know it wasn't your text?" Derek joked.

"Because you had just responded to mine when you received the text that made that expression come up. Then you stopped."

"I was thinking."

Connor laughed….uncontrollably.

Derek glared at him.

"C'mon man, you? Thinking? Those two don't even belong in the same _paragraph_ let alone in the same _sentence_ and with one as the subject and the other the verb."

"Sorry, I don't speak 'nerd.'"

"Okay, then let me sum it up for you. You don't think. And when you do, somethin's buggin' you. So what is it?"

Derek turned around and was walking backwards since Connor still hadn't quite caught up to him yet. "That's better, but you're still wrong."

When he turned back around, he had pulled a major klutzilla move and ran into some blonde…

Then he realized.

It was the same one that was texting him earlier, and he still couldn't remember her name.

* * *

Casey was coming out of the library, head down, thinking about what that girl had said.

_And I didn't even get her name…not that I wanted it. Who cares who she was? She's wrong._ _But what if she wasn't…does Derek really look at me like that? No…there's no way…_

Casey shook her head as if to shake her thoughts away. When she looked up, she saw that her brain was right...

There was some blonde…falling right into Derek's arms. _Derek's trap._

_Did I really think he would want me when he has blondes practically falling into his lap?_ Casey wanted to smack herself.

* * *

_**Again, a pretty dark chapter…but it will get better! At least, that's the plan anyway. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope y'all are still interested! I'm thinking about starting another LWD fanfiction and I've got about 15+ pages in that one so far. But don't worry. I will not be discontinuing this one. :) keep reading and reviewing please..it's not necessary but it is nice motivation…**_


End file.
